Eye Strain
by chibijem
Summary: Tokiya finally admits to having vision problems...


Eye Strain

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"You okay, Icchi?" Jinguji Ren asked, seeing his friend and group mate lean back in his chair, close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his straight nose.

"Hai," Ichinose Tokiya replied, opening his eyes and meeting the concerned blazing blue of the saxophonist's. "I just did not get much sleep last night."

Ren turned to Starish's composer, seated next to their unofficial leader. "Are you responsible for Icchi's condition, Lady?" He asked, laughter in his words, eyes sparkling.

"Jinguji-san!" Golden eyes went wide as Nanami Haruka blushed.

"Jinguji." Hijirikawa Masato warned.

"Ren-san, you should not tease them so much." Aijima Cecil added, emerald eyes holding a mild rebuke.

"Cecil-chan is right." Ittoki Otoya's rosy eyes were creased with upset.

"I am sure it is all meant with good intentions." Shinomiya Natsuki said with his usual calm, but his eyes were worried behind his glasses.

"Tokiya has a good idea: let's take a break. We've been at this for hours." Kurusu Syo complained.

Everyone agreed and stood, milling about the conference room. Tokiya stood and stretched, "Arigato Kurusu-san." The tall singer moved to the shortest member of the group.

"I wonder how much longer this will all take." The hat loving violinist mused. The group was in the process of setting a tour schedule, a show set and also going over costume and stage designs.

"Hopefully not much longer." Haruka replied, rubbing the small of her love's back. They both watched Syo move to a side table holding drinks and snacks.

Tokiya leaned against the conference table, "I wonder if Saotome realizes this all does not have to be done in one day?" He witnessed Syo steal some of Cecil's snack and then the ensuing mock fight all with a slight grin.

"Ne, Icchi?" Ren came up to the couple, handing Tokiya a bottle of tea. "You know I was just teasing you both?" He queried as he gave Haruka an icy bottle of water.

"We know, Jinguji-san." Haruka assured the orange haired man. She turned to the Tokiya, "Ne, anata."

Tokiya nodded, sipping at his drink. He grimaced and closed his eyes. "Daijobu desu ka?" Concern flooded the composer's words.

"It's more than lost sleep, isn't it?" Bright blue eyes shown with worry as Ren laid a hand on his partner's strong shoulder.

"I am just tired." Steel blue eyes opened and met his friends'. "It's been a long couple of days, that's all."

Ren studied his tall companion; he could feel that Tokiya was holding something back. "If you are certain?"

"I will be fine, demo, arigato for your concern." The man once known as Hayato smiled in reassurance.

Later that evening in his apartment, Tokiya set his bag down near the couch and fell into it with a sigh; he laid his head against the cushiony back. He brought up a hand to his temple in an attempt to ease the headache that was brewing.

Haruka had noticed a change in her lover's behavior the past few weeks. He had begun suffering from headaches and claimed of weariness more often. He had always had a rough schedule, as did the rest of Starish, but had never had a problem with handling it, the time he was finishing his obligations as Hayato notwithstanding. She also knew it had a been a while since he had had a day off-for that matter the rest of the group she had founded were under similar circumstances. All of this had her worrying over him and his health. She knelt before Tokiya, "Tell me what is really bothering you?" She begged, propping her chin on one of his knees.

"I'm fine. A good night's sleep is all I need." He explained. He reached out and ran his long fingers through her soft hair. "Don't worry."

Haruka jerked back from his caress, "Don't tell me not to worry about you!" She captured his large hand in hers. "I can see you are hurting; you've been getting headaches more frequently and been tired or so you say. I know we've not had a break in a long time but this is still not like you." She tugged his hand to get his attention when he looked away. "Tell me, onegai shimasu. I want to help."

"I will be…."

"It's your eyes." She accused and nodded when said slate blue eyes widened. "I've noticed you've been squinting at the schematics of the stage set-ups."

"It's just eye strain." Tokiya sat up. "There have been so many papers and diagrams…."

"I am not the only one who has noticed; Ittoki-kun, Shinomiya-san and even Saotome-sama have all spoken with me." Haruka confessed. "I am fairly sure the rest suspect something."

"I tell you, I am just tired. It doesn't happen all the time." Tokiya defended, crossing his arms over his broad chest in defense.

"All the time?" Starish's founder echoed.

The singer sighed, stood and moved to the window, looking out over the city skyline, glittering in the night. "Only when I have been reading a lot."

Haruka smiled to herself; reading was a favorite pastime of her love. He always seemed to have a book at hand. She went to him and trailed a comforting hand up and down his tense back. "How long has this been going on?"

"A while…."

"Tokiya."

"It started when I was still performing as Hayato."

"Anata!"

"Hai, hai." Tokiya turned and looked down into sun kissed eyes. "When I read or focus too much, things….."

"We need to get you scheduled for an exam!" Haruka went to her bag and pulled out her schedule book. She kept all of Starish's appointments and schedules in a separate calendar so she could keep track of where someone was when.

"Haruka, I will be fine once I rest my eyes…." The tall singer followed his saving grace. He reached out and took her planner out of her hands and laid it on the table. "We've all been so busy….I've dealt with this before. I'll be fine." He finished.

Haruka turned loving eyes on the man before her and studied him. "Ano," She began, laying her gentle hands on the arms he engulfed her in. "You have been _dealing_ with this for too long. You really should see a doctor about it."

"Koiishi…." Tokiya sighed and attempted to pull away.

Starish's founder was having none of it and tightened her grasp. "Listen, onegai shimasu." She implored trying to look into steel eyes that had turned away from her. When the vocalist turned his attention back to his composer, she gathered her courage. "You should see someone; I don't want you to _deal_ with this, I don't want permanent damage to happen to your eyes. You should see if there's something that can help other than just rest." She encouraged.

Tokiya drowned in the sun kissed gaze, seeing all the love he had for her reflected back to him. He sighed again. "Alright…..but this stays between us."

"No one is going to tease you about this."

"Jinguji-san…." He reminded her.

"I will make sure of it." She affirmed.

Out of necessity, she called Saotome and explained the situation; he then had words with his singer and assisted in making the necessary appointment. She finally turned back to Tokiya who was laying on the sofa, earbuds in, eyes closed, listening to music. With an indulgent smile, she sat on the coffee table in front of him; she took the chance to study him. She could see the signs of weariness on his striking face and hoped fervently they would all be able to take a small break before serious tour preparations and rehearsals began. She laid a hand on his leg to get his attention. Much loved blue gray eyes opened as he removed the buds. "Everything is set. Saotome managed to get us in with his own ophthalmologist."

"Gomen ne….I should have done all that." He took her small hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

"You needed to rest your eyes. Besides, I didn't do much after talking with Saotome-sama." She reassured him.

"He does have a tendency to take over." Tokiya laughed softly. "I didn't think he would have been so upset with me over this." He admitted. Their manager had taken him to task about concealing a potential health concern.

"He cares about all of you." Haruka said. "He just has his own way of showing it."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

A few weeks later, found Starish, Haruka and Saotome in another meeting. Preparations were going forward for the tour and approvals for the stage and set-ups had been given. They were currently going over costume designs. The unofficial leader sighed and pulled out the new glasses he had been prescribed for reading and up-close work. Tokiya inwardly grimaced; he felt Haruka pat his leg in encouragement. He turned to her and caught her smile which he returned.

"They look good on you, Tokiya-kun." Shinomiya Natsuki said with his usual smile.

"Arigato," was the almost timid reply.

"Still getting used to them, Tokiya?" Ittoki Otoya asked from his other side.

"Hai, the doctor said to wear them when I read for long periods or have to study something up close." He replied, adjusting the frames resting on his nose.

"Is it helping with the headaches?" Masato queried.

"He's not had one since he got them." Haruka replied, taking a sketch of a costume and frowned at the garish colors and designs.

"You should have told us, Icchi." Ren accused.

"Jinguji is correct, Mr. Ichinose." Saotome added from the head of the conference table. "From now on, anything that may affect anyone's health is to be brought to me immediately. I will not allow any of you to make yourselves sick, if I can help it!" He ordered. After a round of affirmatives, he nodded.

"Ne, Tokiya?" Cecil began. "Why didn't you want any of us to know about your problem?" Emerald eyes distressed.

"I was not trying to hurt anyone by not telling you… I just….I don't…" The once and current idol could not put his feelings into words.

"Icchi," The Romeo of the group started. When their unofficial leader looked at him from across the table, Ren continued. "Having to wear glasses doesn't make you flawed."

"Ren is right." Syo added.

"You don't have to be perfect _all_ the time." Masato assured the raven haired vocalist. They all knew of Tokiya's past, of him being pushed to perfection in all parts of his life.

"It's not as if we're going to turn our backs on you; the fans will think it's sexy." Otoya told his former roommate with a grin.

"That is so true," Natsuki said, nodding his head blonde curls bobbing around his smiling face. "I get many emails, letters and such commenting on my glasses." He tapped his own eyewear.

"Perhaps we should all get them?" Cecil suggested.

"That is not a bad idea, Mr. Aijima." Saotome concurred, thoughtful.

That comment made the seven members and their composer wince; they could practically see the idea blooming in the former idol turned executive's mind. They all inwardly pulled themselves together, preparing for whatever outlandish concept came to pass from the prince's comment.

Just before the concert tour commenced, new posters and other merchandise were released with each member of Starish sporting fashionable eyewear. The stores both physical and online struggled to keep up with the deluge of orders as fans went wild for their favorite vocalists wearing glasses. Saotome was thrilled.

FIN


End file.
